New Beginings
by MerDer4ver
Summary: New Beginnings for the Interns and Attendings. MerDer! Addison friendly
1. Background Info

Background Info:

Christina, Derek, Meredith, Burke, Mark and Alex all work in peds. Addison, Callie, and Izzie work in obgyn, which is in the same practice, its Addison's practice; it's next to Seattle Grace. Derek and Meredith are married for 3 months; Cristina and Burke are going out for a year. Izzie and Alex just got back together. Addison is married to Mark, and they have a 4 month old daughter Amanda. Cristina and Burke live with Meredith and Derek. Izzie, Alex, Callie live next door, and next to them lives Addison, Mark and Alexis. The Chief is married to Meredith's mom, and she's not sick, they live 10 minutes from Meredith and Derek.

Disclaimer: We don't anything from ABC, or Grey's. we only own Amanda and any other characters we make up. This is co-written by friends.


	2. Surprises

Disclaimer: we don't own anything in this chapter.

* * *

Earlier that morning

Cristina and Meredith are in Cristina's office, when Cristina notices that Meredith isn't feeling good.

"Mer, let me guess you're ½ asleep because you and McDreamy were having way to much fun last night.

"yes but Derek, says I'm more grumpy then usual, and right now, I can't stand the smell of coffee"

"Mer, it sounds like you might be Mcpregnant, do you have any other symptoms"

" I'm so sleepy, and I am late, I didn't think about it, because we just got back from our romantic weekend, so I thought it was because of that"

"Mere, you've been back almost 2 weeks and you didn't realize you're late" Cristina says

"I still say you're pregnant, go and see Addison and get a pregnancy test done"

"Mer, I still say you're McPregnant, you're more grumpy then usual, you're late, and either you find out now

"could I be"

"Mer, there's only one way to find out, either, you go and see Addison and get a pregnancy test done, I can even run the test for you, and then have Addison confirm it"

"I will go and get a home test at lunch and do it"

"Mer, here's one, and I know you want to know why I have a home pregnancy test in my office"

"yes, why do you have one, do you think you are"?

"no, but since you and McDreamy can't keep your pants on, I thought I would buy one and keep it here just incase you need it"

"ok, I will be right back"

Meredith goes and does the test and comes back into Cristina's office.

"is there a mcbaby"?

"I don't know yet, it says i have to wait 3 minutes"

"Mer, are you ready if it is positive"? Cristina asked

"as ready as I will ever be"

* * *

3 minutes later

"Mer, it's been 3 minutes so are you"?

Meredith looks at the test and tells Cristina there's 2 pink lines, what does that mean, can you look on the box.

"sure, 2 pink lines means Mcbaby, and 1 pink line means no baby"

"I got 2 pink lines, I will go and see Addison, these are usually right."

"yes they are usually right, but go and see Addison, she will be able to tell you for sure".

"will you come with me"

"yes"

As Cristina and Meredith are leaving her office, Derek is standing right at the door to Meredith's office.

"where are you too going"?

"just going to have a consult"

"you two can mcmake out later, Mer we gotta go".

"yes Cristina, mere page me after your consult" Derek says

Cristina and Meredith are in Addison's office

"i just took a pregnancy test and it came out postive. can you confirm it?"

"yes, Meredith, I can confirm it, why don't you come into the exam room, and I will do your blood work, and run the test my self and I will have the results in 15 minutes if you want to wait, or you can come back later for them"

"I can wait"

"ok then let's get started"

"Meredith, I will be right back, let me go and run the test for you, and then I will be back"

"Mer, if the results are that your having a McBaby, how are you going to tell Derek"

"I don't know, today is our 3 month anniversary, so if I am then I will tell him tonight, I know that if I am having a McBaby, it will be a surprise, because we wanted to wait a little longer, since we are only married for 3 months."

"Mer, sometimes surprises can be a good thing"

"you're right" Meredith says

* * *

15 minutes later

Addison comes back into the exam room where Meredith and Cristina are waiting.

"Meredith, the test that you did with Christina is right, you're pregnant. When was the last time you had your period? So I can figure out your due date." Addison asked

"November 6th."

"Meredith, that's 2 months ago, didn't you wonder why you were late?"

"No I didn't, I thought it was because I was so excited about my wedding, and then coming back from my honeymoon."

"I want to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are and when the conception date was."

"Yes that would be great." Meredith replied.

"OK. Let's go in the exam room and get started."

Meredith followed Addison in the exam room and Meredith pulled her shirt up as she laid down on the table.

"This is going to be cold for a minute", Addison warned as she rubbed the gel on Meredith's belly. "Here is the baby. Judging by the size you are 2 ½ months along. That would make the conception around the 25th or 26th of November.

"Oh my! That's when I was on my honeymoon at Disney World. I can't wait to tell Derek, that on our honeymoon, we got pregnant." Meredith said with happiness!

"Now, I do want you to start taking these prenatal vitamins and come back to see me in a few weeks. We will then make sure everything is progressing the way it should be. You're due date is September 6th, Labor Day." Addison announced.

"Thank you Addison," Meredith said as she sat up and pulled her shirt down and took the vitamins.

"I want you to start taking these pre-natal vitamins and I want to see you in 2 weeks for your check-up."

"Ok, I will make an appointment. September 6th isn't that Labor Day?" Meredith wondered.

"Yes."

"Labor Day? That's funny. I know people have babies every day but Labor Day. That's funny. I'm due on Labor Day. Me, Meredith Shepard, is due on labor day." Meredith Laughs

"Meredith, here are your lab results, congratulations!"

"thanks Addison"

Addison then left to go and see her next patient.

"Honeymoon huh? See that's why I'm waiting. I know that the second i get married I'll end up knocked up like you. That is why I'm not getting married for awhile".

"Congratulations Meredith, I didn't know you and Derek were trying already?"

"We weren't trying, but I wasn't on birth control either, we said if it happens it happens.

"ok"

Meredith left Addison's office to go and find Derek. She had got her lab results that Addison gave her. A hand took Meredith's arm and pulled her aside quickly. Meredith yelped before she spied the loving eyes of Derek looking back to her as he closed the door of an empty exam room. He took her into his hands and kissed her with brief loving kisses, wrapping his arms around her after a moment and squeezing her tightly in his arms.

Meredith hugged Derek tightly as she reeled from his sudden actions, "Derek"?

"Derek, I love you." Meredith whispered.

"I love you too, remember 3 months ago today, we became husband and wife."

"I remember, that was when I married my true love."

Derek wrapped Meredith up in his arms, while her hands began to tug at his scrub top. She quickly tugged it over his head and discarded it before holding him close to her once more. He removed her scrub top, and tossed it to join his top before he lowered her upon an empty exam table

Meredith looked up at her husband with a smile as he lay above her she traced his lips and met his eyes, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Meredith smiled as he kissed her tenderly, "I was just thinking the same thing about you" the lovers became wrapped up in each other, holding on to the love they shared, and there unplanned meeting in a empty exam room, became a celebration of the first 3 months they were husband and wife.

After a long passionate kiss, Derek smiled, "Actually, I was thinking that you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

Meredith smiles "you are such a sweet talker."

"No I'm serious." He said honestly. "You have the most wonderful glow about you."

Meredith watched him for a moment in stunned silence before she pulled the sheet close to her and looked around the room.

Derek sat up and looked at her, "Going somewhere"

"Where is it"? She asked as she looked around, holding the sheet around her.

"Where is what"? He asked as he watched her search among their clothes.

"This," she said quickly as she found the envelope. She sat back next to him and looked at him with anxious eyes. "I was looking for this."

"What exactly is that?" Derek asked as he looked at the envelope.

"Well...It's important," Meredith said casually as she looked back to him not know exactly how to tell him what was inside.

"I gathered that much from the way you were looking for it," He said casually as he braced himself on an elbow.

"Really important," she said as she extended the envelope towards him, "I need you to look at it."

"What is it?" Derek asked again

"Let's just say that it will impact our future greatly." she said as he took the envelope from her hand.

"What am I reading?" He asked as he torn open the end of the envelope. He reached inside and took out the sheet of paper. He skimmed over it for a moment; "Lab Results?"

Derek slowly looked up from the paper, "Are these yours?"

Meredith nodded silently and bit her lip.

"You're pregnant?" he asked with wide eyes.

"If that's what they say." she began with a hint of a smile growing at the corner of her mouth.

"We're going to have a baby?" He asked again as his smile grew to his whole face. He picked her up in his arms tightly and fell back onto the exam table, "We're having a baby"

Meredith giggled as he held onto him, "I'm pregnant!"

Derek kissed her gently before he eased her to her back. He quickly slithered down her body and pressed his cheek against her stomach.

"Umm...Derek, what are you doing?" She asked with a smile exploding within her voice.

"I'm saying hello to my baby in here," He said seriously as he pressed a kiss to her stomach, "Hello there, baby. We are so happy that you're in there." Meredith giggled softly as he continued, "We love you so much already, and we are so excited. You are one lucky kid. Your mother is the most beautiful woman in the world," He smiled as he kissed her tummy once more, "You are just going to love her."

Meredith placed her hand over his cheek and smiled, "I love you, Derek."

Derek looked up and smiled as he crawled back over her. He kissed her in a long tender kiss and whispered, "I love you, too."

She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her again.

"Well... looks like the doctors are still finding ways to lie down on the job," Cristina quipped with amusement from the doorway.

Meredith peaked around Derek's shoulder and smiled, "Hi Cristina... I guess, you were looking for me huh?"

"We were just... um... checking inventory," Derek joked as he buried his face in Meredith's neck.

"Yeah... okay..." Christina laughed as she closed the door behind her, leaving the two doctors to them selves.

* * *

5 minutes later

Derek and Meredith both had their scrubs back on and were talking in her office.

"Mer, how far along are you? When did you find out? When are you due?" Derek questioned.

"I just found out a few minutes before you. I thought I was so when I was talking to Cristina earlier she noticed that I wasn't feeling well and she asked if I was and I said I might be, that were weren't trying but if it happened then it did. So I did a home test and then she came with me and I had Addison confirm it, which is where Cristina and I were going when you saw us before, I didn't tell you because I wanted Addison to confirm my results before I told you I'm due on September 6th, I know it's labor day, and I'm 8 ½ weeks along and my conception date was our wedding night."

"Wow, our honeymoon was more magical then we thought." Derek joked.

"I got our first baby pictures today. I had my first ultrasound." Meredith said as she held up the ultrasound for Derek to see.

"Our baby is soo cute…" Derek cooed.

to be continued please review

* * *


	3. 4 month Checkup

A/N: Thanx for the reviews!!

* * *

2 months later 

Meredith and Derek are in her office they still have 15 minutes before Meredith's 4 month checkup, and she just finished having her morning snack of vanilla ice cream, with cheerios, and caramel sauce. Derek is working on some paper work.

"I think the baby just kicked"

"isn't it a little early MeriBear"

"appreantly not, there is it again, and in two different places"

"maybe his or her legs are open" Derek laughs

"takes after her mommy, and how do you know it's a her"?

"I don't" Derek said.

"I want to know what the baby is, when I was talking to Cristina & Izzie before, I was asking Cristina, why I'm so big already and I'm 4 months and I look like I'm 6 months, and Cristina said maybe I'm having "mcbabies"

"you can't possibly still be on that mc thing can you? Plus two wouldn't be bad at all. Derek says.

"is that your way of asking me"?

"do you honestly think we can handle two newborns at once"?

"I think we have no choice if we are having two, that was decided on our honeymoon"

"well just dont get ur hopes up okay? we dont know for sure if there are two babies in there." Derek says.

"let's go and see because i really gotta go, it doesn't help when they tell u to drink all this water and then have to wait"

Derek laughs

Addison then comes into the room…

"how are you feeling" Addison said

Good, tired and my back is starting to hurt, and I can't see my feet. I felt the baby this morning, Isn't it early for that, and it was in too different places"

"sometimes, but not always, it's different with everyone, ok, today you're going to have your first ultrasound and get to see your baby for the 1st time, this gel will be a little cold, are you and Derek ready to see your baby for the 1st time".

"yes" Meredith and Derek said.

"This is going to be cold for a minute",

"when you say cold, you really mean cold"

Addison warned as she rubbed the gel on Meredith's belly, oh my goodness"

"what is something wrong with the baby"?

"no Meredith; the babies are healthy; growing, as they should be".

"What"

"babies" Addison said.

"no, I'm only having one"

Derek leans forward to look the screen and is like "whoa Meribear look...there's one and there's one, I guess our honeymoon was more magical then we thought it was"

"oh my goodness! Those are our babies! I can't wait to hold them, and that would explain why I'm so big Addison; do you know what they are"?

"yes… do you want to know"?

"Yes" Meredith and Derek say.

"In 5 months you will be the parents of twin girls!

"cool, I can't wait, Derek you are outnumbered" and I'm having drugs when these girls are born, I know it's going to hurt sooo much when they are born".

"that's ok, along as the girls are healthy, it doesn't matter that I'm going to be outnumbered for now, and who said these are the only 2 we are going to have".

Meredith laughs

"Meredith I would like to see you in 2 weeks to check on the girls again, and I want to start to take it easy now that you know you're having twins, you're a little high risk, so I want you to start to take it easy, I want you to shorten your work schedule to 3 days a week and only 4 hours a day.

"ok I will work Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's from 9:30 – 1:30"

"that's good, I want you off your feet as much as possible, and I want you to try to get to at least 36 weeks. Twins can come early, so if you feel anything that doesn't feel right call me asap"

"ok I will, I will make the appointment when we leave"

"Derek, look our first baby pictures"!

"I know"

* * *

15 minutes later 

Meredith is in her office, looking at her ultrasound pictures when Cristina and Izzie come in her office.

"Meredith, did you find out, are you having Mcbabies"

"yes Cristina I'm having Mcbabies"

"wow, Derek really did get you pregnant"

Meredith and Izzie, and Cristina laugh

"Meredith, do you know what the twins are"?

"yes Cristina, they are girls"

"McDreamy's going to be outnumbered, 4 to 1"

"yes, the girls are kicking right now, they were for my ultrasound, I have to cut my hours and not be on my feet as much, Addison said that twins are a little high risk, so Derek and I decided that I would work Monday, Wednesday and Friday's from 9:30 to 1:30, then I have to be off my feet, she wants me to try to get to at least 36 weeks"

"you're going to be in SO much pain"

"that's why there's an epidural to help but it's the delivery that's going to hurrrrrt sooo much!"

"that's why there's always the option of having a c-section" Cristina says"yeah, but that would hurt worse, I want to try and deliver them naturally with an epidural, if I have a choice between a c-section and natural delivery, I'm going to deliver naturally" Meredith says

"Meredith, what are you going to do in the afternoon's when your home"

"take a nap, I really didn't take naps before but ever since I got pregnant, I'm like so sleepy in the afternoon, and now that the girls are kicking, they keep me up, they want to kick, while I'm sleeping.

"Mer, what did Addison say when you went for your checkup? Do you know what you're having? Izzie asked

"she said that everything is good, and I'm twin girls"

"Meredith how long can you be on your feet when your not working"

"4 hours why"? Meredith asked Izzie

"I'm off tomorrow, and I was wondering if you wanted to go baby shopping"

"sure that sounds like fun, Cristina would you like to come also"?

"no thanks, I'm working tomorrow"

"ok I will ask Addison I think she's off, what time, and do you want to go out for lunch"

"how about 10:00, then we can go to Subway for lunch"

"sounds good" It's time for my nap"

"have a nice nap, I have patients to see"

"thanks Cristina, now if the girls will let me take a nap"

* * *

later that night 

Meredith is watching TV and eating chocolate mint ice cream with hot fudge and strawberries, pineapple, and whipped cream when Derek comes downstairs and sneaks up behind her and starts kissing her neck.

"hmm that feels good"

"that's the idea"

(they laugh)

"ummm Meribear, I don't mean to start anything but you've eaten half of that carton".

Meredith laughs

"what can I say your daughters and I are craving it, besides cravings for pregnant women and Mother Nature's way of telling us what babies need".

Derek smiles

Derek leans in and kisses her

"that gives me a new craving, she puts down the carton and put her arms around Derek's shoulders"

Meredith and Derek are now in their room

"that was soooo much fun, but I'm getting to big to get comfortable to do anything"

"the girls are kicking"

"one of them just kicked me"

Meredith just starts laughing

"I don't think they approve what we just did"

Meredith and Derek laugh again

"I guess they're more like their mom then you thought"

"I don't know if that's a good thing"

"I was up last night because I couldn't sleep, I thought I felt them last night but you looked so cute I couldn't wake you up, they're more active when I'm sleeping or when we want our time.

"when these girls are born, I want an epidural, as soon as I can have one, it's going to hurt so much"

"you're the one who going to go through all of the pain, and suffering" Derek said

"yes that's why I want an epidural as soon as I can have them".

"okay" you can have them, you're giving me the present you can ever give me"

Meredith then gives Derek a kiss

to be continued please review


	4. Lunchtime

A/N: Thanx 4 the reviews!!!

* * *

**Meredith is 8 months along, Addison's baby's name is Amanda and she's 4 months old, Addison is very happy being married to Mark**

**It's after lunch Meredith, Cristina, and Izzie are all outside by the pool, Burke is over with Cristina. When Derek comes to where Meredith is and gives her a kiss. **

"**Please I just ate lunch, if you're going to have a Mc Make out session, go and get a room" Cristina says. **

**Meredith and Derek don't hear what Cristina said, because they are too busy making out. **

"**Burke I'm going in the pool, where I don't have to watch the two lovebirds making out every second" **

**Burke and Cristina are now in the pool, **

"**Der, Kaylee and Emily are up, they are kicking, I want to go swimming but I look like beach ball, nothing fits me that I can wear to go swimming" **

"**Meribear, here's something that you can go swimming in, and yes it will fit" you look so cute, but I know you will look so much more beautiful in this outfit, why don't you go inside and try it out and then come out and show me" **

"**I will go and try it on but I'm not coming outside with it on, I know I'm going to look like a beach ball, if it's what I think it is" **

**15 minutes later

* * *

****Meredith is in the nursery which connects to her and Derek's room, trying on the swimsuit that Derek got her, and when she sees that it's a maternity bikini top and the matching shorts. **

"**Meribear, let's see how beautiful you look" **

"**No I'm not coming out, I look like a huge beach ball, how could you get this for me?" **

**(Mer gets her phone and calls Cristina)**

"**Cristina, you have to come inside and see what Derek bought me, I look bigger then a beach ball, tell Izzie to come also"**

"**Mer, calm down, you can't be stressed out now, Izzie and I are coming, and then we will figure out what to do"**

"**okay" thanks" **

"**Where are you and Izzie going?" asked Burke**

"**Mer, called me, she's upstairs in her and Derek's room, he went and got her a swim suit and she said she looks like a huge beach ball, and how could he get her that, so I have to go and see her, I will be right back.**

"**We will be back later; we need to have some girl talk" **

"**okay" says Burke**

"**Derek, what did you do?" asked Cristina and Izzie when they walk into his and Meredith's room" **

"**Cristina, Izzie, can you please ask Mer to come out so I can see how beautiful she looks" **

"**Derek, I can't promise anything, but I think you should go downstairs and back outside, and talk to Burke, while Izzie and I talk to Mer" **

"**why what did I do"?**

"**Mer wants to have just us up here right now for some girl talk" **

"**okay, at least let me see Mer" **

"**Mer opens the door from the nursery where she is, and says "Derek, leave, I'm not talking to you right now, only Cristina and Izzie"**

**Cristina and Izzie are now in the nursery with Meredith. **

"**Hi Mer, let's see what Derek bought you"?**

**Meredith holds up what Derek bought her, which is a pink maternity bikini top with matching shorts. (Mer is wearing a t-shirt that says baby and denim shorts**

"**um that's supposed to fit me how?" Meredith asked Cristina. **

"**I think you put this on, and then the shorts and your tummy is showing. like a regular bikini would".**

"**and I would want to wear that why?" I wanted to go swimming, but then I remembered I can't anymore till after the girls are born, and I didn't have anything to wear, because my swim suit don't fit me right now, it fits you"**

"**well go swimming, and only have your feet in the water" Cristina says**

**"Cristina, how do I get back at Derek?, I want him to know how it feels, I know he can't know everything but if he could, and then maybe he would think before buying me any clothes, the only clothes he seems to buy me is what got me pregnant in the first place". Meredith says to Cristina**

"**you could always get Mc Dreamy pregnant"**

"**how" asked Meredith**

"**Mer, we get one of those pregnancy pads that we have at work, and I think Derek should wear it for 1 day". Izzie says. **

"**Izzie, that's perfect, how do I get him to wear it, and Cristina I will need your help, I want to get this on video, so he will know at least a little bit what I'm going through and how I feel"**

"**Mc Dreamy will learn not to say thing anything about being pregnant after he feels what it's like to be Mc Pregnant" Cristina says**

"**Cristina you are too funny, but it's true, I want to get this on video, you can video him wearing it, and I'm going to take pictures of him and then that way if he ever decides to go and get me clothes he will think, because if he doesn't I will put the pictures up at work and the I will write under them, "this is what you don't buy for your pregnant wife" Meredith says. **

"**Mer, if you want I can go to work right now and get one and you and Izzie can stay here, and I will bring up here and then you can get Derek in here, and you can tell him that he has to wear this so he will know a little bit about how it feels to be pregnant" Cristina says**

"**that would be great Cristina, can't wait till you get back" I'm going to go down stairs now and talk to Derek" **

"**yeah right, the minute I leave you too will be Mc Making out" Cristina laughs. **

**Meredith and Izzie laugh**

"**Mer, I will come down stairs with you I just heard Burke come in"**

**Meredith and Izzie are now downstairs where Derek and Burke are, while Cristina went to get what she needed to at work. **

"**Cristina, where are you going" asked Burke**

"**I have to go to work and get something, I will be back in about ½ hour, I can't say what I have to get but just be here when I get back. **

"**okay" **

"**Mer, so what did you and Cristina, and Izzie talk about while you were upstairs"? **

"**girl stuff" Meredith says. **

"**so I can't tell you, but I could use a kiss" **

**Meredith then gives Derek a very long kiss

* * *

**

**A few minutes later…**

"**I know where we can finish that kiss" Derek says**

"**I know, we will later tonight" **

"**why not now" Derek asks**

"**Mer, I'm back, with what you asked me to get at work" **

"**hi, Cristina, would you like to tell Derek, what you had to get at work" **

"**Mer, I think you should tell him, but first show him why I had to go and get what I had to get" **

"**Meribear, what is Cristina talking about and why is she laughing"**

"**She's talking about this" (Mer then hands Derek what she had bought him from work) **

"**Meribear, why aren't you wearing the swimsuit I got you for when you go swimming, you look so cute, but why aren't you wearing the swim suit I got you"?**

"**I look like a beach ball in it, I'm big enough... and you want me to wear a bikini now"?**

"**It's not a bikini, it's separates', and I know you will look so cute in it, I love watching our babies grow"**

"**I'm not wearing it, but for not thinking when you did get this, you have to wear this!"**

**Cristina gives Derek the bag **

"**what is this?"**

"**it's a pregnancy pad for you to wear, since you think it's so easy to carry twins, and have them kick you all night long, and then you can't sleep, so now you will feel a little bit of what I do, and you have to wear it till we go to bed tonight, and if I catch you with it off before then, then no finishing up that kiss from before, and you will be sleeping on the couch and not with me" Meredith says**

"**then you will be Mc lonely" Cristina says**

"**Meribear, please I'm sorry I bought it, I thought you would like it, you said you wanted to go swimming, and you didn't have anything to wear, so that's why I got you the separates'" **

"**Derek, you're still wearing the padding, remember if you take it off before we go to bed, then you're on the couch tonight, and I'm in our bed"

* * *

**

**Later that night **

**Meredith and Derek are now in their room, it's almost bedtime**

"**Derek, you can take off the padding now, but you have to promise that you will think before buying me any more clothes" **

"**thank you, I promise, I will ask you from now on before I buy you anymore clothes" (gives Meredith a kiss) **

"**I want a back rub, it's been hurting all day" **

"**okay" **

**Derek is now giving Meredith a back rub**

"**what are you going to do tomorrow, I know your off, and I'm working, and Cristina's working" **

"**I don't know I'm going to see if Addison or Izzie want to go shopping for baby stuff" **

"**why don't you wait till you have the baby shower to see what you get so we don't triples of anything" **

"**I don't want to wait and I want to go shopping". (gives Derek the puppy dog look)**

"**you know I can't say no to that look, okay have fun shopping, what theme are we going to do in the nursery"**

"**Disney Princess" **

**(gives Meredith a kiss)

* * *

****The Next Day **

**Derek is getting ready for work, while Meredith is sitting in bed watching TV, she's off that day. **

"**Meribear, it won't be the same at work today with out you, what am I going to do with out my mid morning make out session, and my mid afternoon make out session" **

"**I will see what time we get done shopping, and I will try and come, because I will miss my mid afternoon make out sessions also" if I'm too sleepy after shopping, then you will get your make out session when you get off work, I will be there tomorrow" **

"**Who are you going shopping with, I know it's not Cristina, because she's working today" Derek asks**

"**I'm going to see if Addison and Izzie are off, if they aren't then I will come and see you at lunch time, and we can have our lunch time make out session" but I think I remember Addison saying she was off today. **

"**I have to go now, have a fun day of shopping" **

"**thanks I will" **

**Gives Meredith a kiss**

"**Meredith then turns on her laptop and signs to read her mail, and she sees Addison and Izzie are on, she starts to im them but they im her first. **

**Drcupcake- Hi Mer, are you off today or getting ready to go to work?**

**Tinkerbell2192- Hi, Iz, I'm off today, are you? Do you know if Addison is working today?**

**DrCupcake- I'm off and so is Addison, she's right here actually with me, we wanted to know if you want to go baby shopping?**

**Tinkerbell2192- yes, I would, what time do you want to go? **

**DrCupcake- how about 10:00, and then we can go out for lunch after. **

**Tinkerbell2192- sounds good, I have to go and get ready, Derek left for work so that's why I'm on. **

**DrCupcake- I thought so, because you are usually not on when Derek's home. **

**Tinkerbell2192- yup. See you soon.

* * *

**

**1/2 hour later**

**Izzie and Addison are at Meredith's house**

"**Hi Mer, how are you feeling" asked Addison**

"**tired but good, the girls have been kicking all morning, they did let me sleep for a little bit, but then woke me up about 7:30 this morning, just as Derek was getting up and getting ready for work, Addison who is watching Amanda? **

"**she's at daycare, I was going to bring her but I thought it would be easier to take her to daycare at work, Mer, who's going to watch Kaylee and Emily when you go back to work" Addison asks Meredith**

"**same as you, I like that the daycare is at work, so I'm there if they need me, which is nice" **

"**I know, I made a few bottles this morning, because I'm not there, Meredith have you decided how you're going to feed the girls"?**

"**yes, I want to nurse them at least for a year, I know formula is easier when I go back to work, but I don't want to use it, I know my milk is better for them" **

"**that's your choice, but I agree, that's why Amanda's not on formula, I think we should get going, so we can come back and you can put your feet up, you're 33 weeks, and I would like you to try and get to 36 weeks."**

"**okay, let's go then"**

"**I know, I get tired so easy now, let's go and then we can get back, and hopefully the girls will let me take a nap". **

"**where do you want to go"? asked Izzie**

"**Babies R Us, I'm registered there"**

"**Addison, exactly what does labor feel like?" asked Meredith**

"**Mer, it really hurts, let me tell you, you think the cramps each month hurt, contractions hurt wayyyy worse, then pushing a baby at the same time".**

"**ow! And I got two of them to push out"

* * *

**

**2 hours later**

**Addison, Meredith, and Izzie are back at Meredith's house**

"**Mer, you look like you're ready for a nap, you go and take a nap on the couch, while Izzie and I make lunch" Addison tells Meredith**

"**thanks" **

**Izzie and Addison are in the kitchen making lunch, while Meredith is on the couch, watching tv. She's watching "a baby story" **

"**Addison, come here, something doesn't feel right" Meredith says**

**Addison then comes into the family room where Meredith is watching tv, and sits next to her on the couch. **

"**what's up? what does it feel like"**

"**I'm not sure, it's stronger then them kicking, and hurts but it like comes and then goes away and then comes again and my back hurts but it's been hurting for a few months already, you said that was part of pregnancy"**

"**yes I did say that" **

"**ow there it is again. it's too soon for me to be in labor, I'm only 33 weeks". Meredith says to Addison**

"**Meredith, its not too soon. you'd be surprised. we'll bring you in and check everything out"**

"**thanks, Izzie call Derek"

* * *

**

**10 minutes later**

**Addison, Izzie and Meredith are at work, and Derek is waiting for them. **

"**oh my! what's going on, why are you here" Derek asks**

"**She's in labor, what does it look like" Izzie says**

"**we don't know if she's in labor it might just be Braxton hicks contractions, also known as false labor, let's go back to the exam room and see what's going on" Addison says as her and Meredith and Derek**

"**Meredith, I'm going to wait here ok"**

"**Izzie, you can go in my office and wait"**

"**okay" **

**5 minutes later**

**Addison, Meredith and Derek are in the exam room**

"**Mer I will be right back, I want you to change and put this on, and then I can see if it's real labor or false labor" Addison says**

"**I will help you change" **

"**thanks... it's too early for the girls to be born, I'm only 33 weeks"**

**"Meribear, calm down first, and let Addison check and see it might be false labor, she did say twins do come early"**

**5 minutes later **

**Addison comes back into the room**

**"Mer, if u will lay down I can see if it's real labor or false labor**

"**okay" **

**"Mer, it's false labor, so from now on I want you to be in bed or on the couch most of the day, you can get up for 10 only each day! till you actually go into labor and I want to see you next week, I know you're suppose to come every 2 weeks now but after what happened today, I want to see you every week, I want you to try and get to at least 36 weeks, that's 3 more weeks" Addison says**

**"Addison, does this mean we can't anymore till after the twins are born"**

**"yes, and I'm also putting you on maternity leave as of today till after the twins are born. if you want to do anymore shopping it has to be done online or have give the list of what you need to me, Derek, Cristina or Izzie" **

"**okay" **

"**Addison, seriously we can't" **

"**Derek, since Meredith almost went into labor today, I would like her to get to at least 36 weeks, so that's 3 more weeks. I think you handle it, ask Mer how she feels, and I know what she's going to tell you."**

"**Derek, I'm too big to do 'it' right now, I can't get comfortable enough, so we won't, and then after the girls are born, we have to wait 6 weeks anyways so"**

"**I know, and there will be a big heart on the calendar, for when we can 'have our time' "**

**Meredith laughs**

**to be continued... please review**


End file.
